EP 95 90 510 B1 or EP 06 54 377 A2 discloses an adjustable rearview mirror in which the mirror pane is connected via a linkage with a carrier plate. The linkage connection includes a ball socket, which is connected to the carrier plate. Into the ball socket is fitted a hemispherical, shall-shaped projection on which the mirror pane is fastened. By a clamping connection, the hemispherical shaped projection is pressed into the ball socket so that when pivoted, the linkage remains stationary in an optional direction. This ability to pivot in a desired direction also results in relatively large play. Because of this large play, the precision of the mirror adjustment is limited.
DE 196 44 834 C1 discloses a ball socket and a projection similar to the foregoing between which a plastic disk is provided with a first web on the outside and a second web perpendicular to the first on the inside. The two webs engage themselves in complementary shaped openings in the ball socket and in the projection pertaining thereto. By this structure of the ball socket, the plastic disk, and the projection, the guidance of the mirror adjustment is limited to two axes of rotation, disposed at right angles to one another. In any case, this construction has a tendency toward great play when exposed to abrasion and wear.